


One Tattoo, Two Tattoos...

by Clace7



Series: Random Woso One-shots [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clace7/pseuds/Clace7
Summary: Marie gets a new tattoo which makes Ingrid curious to try and count how many Marie has.
Relationships: Marie Dolvik/Ingrid Engen
Series: Random Woso One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	One Tattoo, Two Tattoos...

“Babe, can you give me the address to the local tattoo place around here? I want to get a new one,” Marie calls out to her girlfriend, who is getting ready to go to her training session. 

“Marie, you don’t need another tattoo. Not that I don’t find them absolutely sexy, but don’t you think you have enough,” Ingrid replies while searching for a clean training top. 

“I can never have enough. You know that.” 

“Can you help me find my clean shirt?” Ingrid frustratedly throws clothes out of her dresser as she looks for the right one. “I’m going to be late if I don’t find it soon.” 

“You agreed to that quickie this morning, so if you’re late it’s not my fault.”

“But you started it and you know I can’t control myself when you are naked in bed,” Ingrid complains while a small smile makes its way across her face as she remembers the events from this morning. 

Ingrid had woken up to a glorious naked Marie holding her close to her chest while running kisses down her neck. Sunlight was shining through the blinds illuminating the tattoos that covered her girlfriend’s skin making her glow like a goddess. Even after their intense lovemaking session last night Ingrid just couldn’t get enough. Marie was only supposed to be here until tomorrow and Ingrid intended to make the most of it. 

Triumphantly Ingrid pulls her last clean training top, with the ever familiar green Wolfsburg logo in the corner, out of her dresser. “I found it!” She quickly throws it on not wanting to be late. 

Marie is still sitting in bed with the white silk sheet pulled up so it just covers her chest. Her blonde hair is tousled from Ingrid running her hands through it the night before, and an amused smile graces her face as she watches Ingrid scramble around the room trying to get ready on time. Ingrid wants nothing more than to hop right back in bed with the forward and stay there all day but alas she must go to training. 

She walks over to Marie to give her a quick kiss before she heads out. Little did she know Marie would pull her down into her to deepen the kiss emitting a sigh from the brunette. She relaxes into her girlfriend’s grasp as Marie gently caresses her jaw as they kiss. The kiss lights her body on fire while feeling like home all at the same time. 

Remembering that she needs to leave, she reluctantly pulls away and starts to head out the door only for Marie to call out. “Hey, you never gave me the address of the tattoo parlor.”

“You have a phone. Look it up,” she yells back causing Marie to break out into her signature pout that Ingrid loves so much. 

Ingrid leaves for real this time smiling the whole drive to training. She pulls into her usual parking spot ready for whatever teasing she knows she is going to be subjected to as her happiness just rolls in waves off her body. 

Ingrid has barely set foot into the building when she hears Sara call from behind her “It looks like someone had a good night.”

Everyone at the club must know by now that Marie was in town because Ingrid could not have rushed out of practice any faster yesterday eager to finally see her girl after almost a month apart. Frido gives her a smile as she takes a seat beside her to put on her cleats. Pernille sits down on the other side of Frido and Sara joins them creating their usual little group. 

“So what is Marie doing today while you’re at training?” Pernille asks, curious about what her former teammate is up to. 

“She decided she needs another tattoo so she’s getting it while we are here.”

“Another one? I swear that girl doesn’t stop,” Frido gasps hearing the news. “How many does she have at this point?”

“Honestly, I have no idea and I don’t think she does either.”

The coach calls them over for practice to start and Ingrid tries to rid her thoughts of her gorgeous girlfriend getting a new tattoo right now so she can fully focus on training. 

After a grueling practice, Ingrid is just talking with Pernille, Sara, and Frido as they do recovery. 

“Do you guys want to do dinner tonight? I haven’t seen Marie in ages and it would be nice to catch up.” Pernille asks the group as her teeth chatter from the cold of the ice bath. 

“No can do. I want Marie all to myself this time,” Ingrid replies not wanting to share her time with Marie with anyone else. 

“Come on, we never get to see her,” Sara complains along with Pernille. “Besides she was our friend and teammate before we had even met you.” 

“It’s not like Pernille is any different. I can’t even remember the last time I actually saw Magda when she was here to visit. Those two are so much worse.” 

“Alright, you got me. I will let you have your night,” Pernille reluctantly agrees. 

The beeping of the timer signifies that their time in the ice bath is over and they can go home. Ingrid races out the door not even bothering to shower as she knows she can do it at home with Marie. 

Entering the door to her house, Ingrid finds her girlfriend sitting on the couch with some Netflix show playing on the tv. Ingrid stops for a moment in the doorway to appreciate the beauty that is Marie. It’s not often that she gets to see the beauty in person and Ingrid wants to relish in it for as long as she can. The short blonde hair has been brushed since this morning, falling down to frame Marie’s face. Her legs are crossed while resting on the small coffee table in front of the couch while her right arm is tucked behind her head. 

Sounds of the door being closed ring throughout the house causing Marie’s olive-green eyes to turn and meet Ingrid’s stare. The two just stay like that for a few moments gazing into the others’ eyes until Ingrid remembers the tattoo and has to know what it is. 

“Ok babe, I’m ready to see the new one,” Ingrid says breaking their silence moving to sit with her girlfriend on the couch.

Marie pats the spot next to her signaling for Ingrid to take a seat. “Ok, you can see it but you have to know that this one is very special.”

“Very special? I thought all of them were special.” 

“They are but this one is even more special so I want to tell you something before I show you.”

Ingrid excitedly nods her head in response not wanting to wait any longer to see the new story on Marie’s skin. 

“You know I love you so much and that I love to call you my angel. Even if we ever break up you are still going to be my angel and I’m still going to love you. No one can take away my love for you, because it has been soaked into my skin becoming a part of me with this new tattoo. Look down at my hand babe,” Marie preaches as she takes Ingrid’s hands in her’s wanting that physical connection as she pronounces her love. 

What Ingrid saw next causes her to gasp and be moved to tears all in one glance. Etched into the back of Marie’s right hand in between her broken chain and a flower tattoo is the words I love you my angel. 

“Marie, I- I don’t know what to say. Why would you do this for me? I mean it’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me for sure, but what if we were to ever break up? What would you do then?” Ingrid stutters out too in awe to really get her words across. 

“Angel, I have never felt like this about anybody. I thought I knew what love was supposed to be with my ex-fiance, but then I met you and I knew that what he and I had was never really true love. I loved him sure but I was never in love with him. You though make me fall in love over and over again and I don’t think I’m ever going to stop falling.” 

Happy tears are ready to fall at this point from both girls. Forcefully grabbing Marie by the back of her neck, Ingrid pulls their lips together for a searing kiss. Their bodies collide as they try to be as close to the other as possible. Ingrid’s hands immediately tangle in Marie’s hair almost as if it was an instinct. Trying to convey her feelings in the kiss, Ingrid gives it her all. Marie’s hands slip under the bottom of Ingrid’s training shirt leaving trails of fire where ever they touch. 

The kiss is broken and Marie looks into Ingrid’s eyes, while her hand’s fiddle with the hem of Ingrid’s shirt silently asking for permission. The brunette nods yes in response allowing Marie to gently rid her of her shirt. The blonde forward takes a moment to appreciate her girlfriend’s body before diving back in for another searing kiss. 

They both come up for air and Ingrid takes this moment to take off Marie’s shirt giving a little sigh of satisfaction when Marie’s abs come into view. Before things can progress too far Marie picks up Ingrid carrying her bridal style to the bedroom throwing her on the bed and climbing on top. 

“Gorgeous my angel,” Marie whispers as she slowly slides Ingrid’s pants down her legs. 

Ingrid uses her legs to flip them and starts planting kisses down Marie’s chest until she gets to the waistband of Marie’s pants which she quickly slides off leaving a few kisses in its wake. Marie pulls Ingrid back up into her for a loving kiss trying to convey as much emotion as possible before flipping them back over so she can be the one on top. 

After their lovemaking session the couple is just lying in bed limbs tangled together. Content to just enjoy the silence together. Ingrid can’t help herself from looking down at the new tattoo every few minutes are so not really believing it actually exists. 

Ingrid is the first to break it “How many tattoos do you even have by the way?” 

“Um, I lost count years ago and haven’t tried since.” 

“I’m going to count them then, to find out.” 

Ingrid starts with the new one and continues up that hand “One tattoo, two tattoos, three tattoos, four, five…” 

She only manages to make it ten before Marie starts planting kisses along her jawline making her lose count. 

“Marie! Stop! I want to count them and you’re distracting me,” Ingrid complains with a pout. 

“Ok, we were at ten, so 11, 12, 13, 14, 15-,” Ingrid is cut off by a yelp of surprise escaping her mouth as Marie’s hands have moved to cup her ass. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?” Marie asks causing Ingrid to lose count again. 

“Babe! Please let me count them,” Ingrid whines. 

“I can think of much better things to do than you counting my tattoos. Come here my angel and Iet me show you just how much I love you,” Marie huskily says her voice lowering an octave pulling Ingrid into her with another fiery kiss. And with that couple don’t leave the bed for the rest of the evening; Ingrid’s mission to count Marie’s tattoos long forgotten.


End file.
